


Pull You From The Tide

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I don't finish my chapter unless its more than 5000 words, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Pining, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Dream...This is amazing! This probably took you so long to do!""Ahaha! I'm glad you liked it. It's worth it""You say that all the time! Is anything about me even truly worth it?"Dream gives a sad smile to George, so noticeable only Dream could express it. He chuckles at George, who picks up his own trolley cart ready to take off "Anything for you is worth it.."---WARNING: This story has character death, graphic description of said death, and suicidal thoughts. If any of these are too much to take in, you are advised to leave.(This is my first fanfiction so please, please go on easy on me. I do take criticism and I would love it. I got this account a few weeks ago and just started writing now)Inspired by "Line Without A Hook" By Ricky Montgomery
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. * Bones *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and most likely only DreamNotFound story. I am new to AO3 so I don't really know much about tags, descriptions, notes, or anything like that so apologies if I seem like a boomer. This story is based off "Line Without A Hook" I will be posting every now and then and I write really long so sorry for the wordy chapters. Also, I don't know what are kudos or bookmarks... Again sorry for that. I hope you enjoy!

He knew that it was obvious, it was clear as a perfect glass pane. There was no way he was able to even hide it so why would he? He was always an expressive man and liked to open up, but he knew he had to hold it in.

“D-Dream! Stop!” George giggles out. What a laugh. It basically flooded your mind for days, just hearing him giggle was enough for the whole world to fall apart. If only he yelled out his love back then surely the world would crumble. Dream didn’t stop and kept attacking the older British boy in the game, yelling out the ever so popular catchphrase but replaced it with George’s name

“Ahah...Ohhh George..!”

He smiles back, continuing to chase him. George was a screaming mess at this point, exclaiming to Dream for him to get away from him.

“Get away from me seriously! At least give me some space!” “Ahah! Why would I do that? I need to see my little gogy~” Dream wheezes out _‘ That’s definitely going into the compilations’_ Dream thought to himself. They have been recording for around and hour and twenty minutes and the video they were doing was titled ‘Minecraft but my friend is Herobrine” Dream thought of the idea while looking at some old reddit posts about past minecraft and coded it so he was able to have Herobrine’s abilities. But of course, Dream made it fair and he was still beatable.

George hasn’t been posting for a while since he’s been feeling sick, so Dream - Being the nice and kind green man - gave George the idea and recommended that he’d edit and code for his little colour blinded friend. George didn’t know why he was so sick, maybe a new virus? Either way, George was very grateful for Dream’s request and took it.

He was getting cornered in the nether while Dream chased him down. George then did a not so one hundred iq moment and jumped off the cliff thinking he can mlg water but mid way down he remembers that you aren’t able to place water in the nether. He then starts yelling in fear while Dream watches and wheezes as the red “You died!” screen pops up on George’s screen. The green blob for a minecraft skin started to laugh so much he made a thump noise while falling to the ground, unlike George who was dead silent.

“I-I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT HAPPE-” Dream couldn’t even finish his sentence when he let out another kettle sounding noise. George groaned loudly trying to defend himself “I forgot okay it was in a time of panic!” Dream stood up from the ground and sat back down on his chair, rolling his eyes. He tirelessly stops the recording, his hand shaking still from that incident. He lets out a few giggles when he hears George finally give in and laughs out as well. Dream’s smile then drops in such surprise. George’s voice, it was such a drug in his head. Dream wanted that laugh to always remain playing - never stopping even for a second - it was just so..Beautiful.

“-ream?..Dream? Hey! Helloooo?..” The unmasked man quickly snaps out of his sappy love sick day dream (No pun intended) and responds back as if nothing had happened. “Yeah I’m hear, sorry my mic was being stupid” He huffs out trying to contain his blush. Even if George couldn’t see Dream, Dream had felt like George was looking him down eyeing his red face that he would so love to cover with his mask.

Dream, the ever so popular minecraft youtuber. So famous it rocked Youtube’s world grossing as one of the fastest youtubers to gain attraction, probably could get all the ladies like a chad if he just made a simple tweet asking them if he could jokingly marry anyone. This man was the same man who couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach over a British boy’s laugh. Dream leaned onto his table with loving eyes as he sighed heavily just listening to Georges rambles about the video.

It was obvious Dream was love sick.

He was in love. So in love. If he could he would have yelled it out loud. He would tell the world that he loves George. He would agree with almost anything George would say and even if he disagreed with a statement he created he would tease him jokingly about it as a sign of fun. Dream swept his hair as George gasped loudly from the teamspeak call and panics out loud “Hold on I’m getting a call from someone, I gotta go..Bye Dream, thanks for helping me with the video!”

Dream’s happy smile morphed into a droopy frown knowing George had to go. He mumbles his goodbyes and sees that George ended the call. It was always George who ended the calls, it was always him who broke the carefree tension but he can’t blame him. Dream knew George has his own life and he can’t be clingy to his now online best friend so he lets it go all the time.

He stands up from his chair and falls down face first onto his bed. He curls up grabbing the blanket of his and stuffs his face onto it with a deep sigh. Dream feels a slight movement on his legs so he looks up to see what it was and to his relief it was just his cat, Patches. His eyes were all sad like and even someone like Patches could tell that Dream was exhausted.

There were so many times Dream was tired, tired of being a famous Youtuber. You had so many limitations on standing under the spotlight and while it was very enjoyable at times he knew that he was in a world where your whole identity is a secret. Dream didn’t give a damn about what others thought of him but he knew exactly that if he showed his true and real feelings that there would be such a commotion that people he loves and cared for would also get dragged down.

All the fanservice was nice and all, if only the supportive fans would see what Dream and George exchanged to each other when the camera wasn’t rolling. If it were up to him he would be able to hold George’s hand out in public. Hell even if they were just alone with nobody around he’d still be open to wanting to hold George’s hand just a little while. This fame he thought of as a curse hurt so much that the pain he felt in his heart spreaded like an ocean.

 _‘When will it stop..’_ He shuts his eyes

**_ 12 years ago...March 1st 2008_ **

“Clay, remember to get home by 6 o’clock sharp! You better not get mud on your clothes again, it is such a hassle to wash!”

Dream’s mother groaned as a nine year old child lets out a chuckle in response to his mother’s statement. He turns around and gets on his lime green bike to get out into the neighborhood. He wanted to hang out with his friends but he didn’t finish his homework earlier and so that held his time, and by the time the green eyed boy finished his peers already had enough playing for that day. And so Dream’s mom - out of pity - gave him an hour to play around outside and maybe look for friends who were available to hang out with.

Dream was an energetic kid so it was easy to walk up to him and ask him a question when he gave such an intelligent response. He bikes harder and harder, speeding up to the point he stops to pedal and takes his feet out of the pedals to just swing open and feel the air rush pass him.

“WOoOOOooH!” The boy with a mask cheers in joy as he goes down a small hill on his speeding bike. The bike slows down as he reaches the entrance to a forest, the same forest forest he was not allowed to enter in without his parents permission. See, the forest was close to a ginormous lake and anything that fell into it was probably never taken out again.

If you looked over there are things like toys, books, food, even sometimes money was down there. But the journey to the bottom was almost impossible. Once whatever item you had hit the water, you might as well let go and turn away.

But Dream being the rebellious child he was goes into the forest anyways and bikes on the path until the path leads him to the lake. No one typically goes here as, while it was pretty the fear of the lake took people’s worry much more. No one wanted to get close to it, except for Dream. Dream gets off his bike and makes it lean against a big spruce tree as balance so he was able to look at the lake even more properly.

The boy with a smiling mask takes in a deep breath of the air around him. The scene he could see was as if it were a painting. No imperfections, just beauty in front of you. The natural trees and mountains were surrounded by the lake and the change of colour at the edges of the leaves were such a sight. He grins to himself appreciating nature, he then stretches his arms making a loud groan and as he does he hears a tiny sniffle. Dream’s senses of hearing were alarmed and he looked left and right to find where this noise came from. He walked around the area slowly, hoping not to scare whatever creature made that noise

 _‘What what that?...A fox?...Wolf?..Squirrel?’_ Dream debated about the animals that could give off a whining sound similar to what he heard. He turns around slowly and hears the sound again but only this time it was louder and it was close to the tree he placed his bike down so without a hassle. Dream rushes back to his tree and looks behind the big spruce tree capturing the thing that made the noise.

“Aha!”

“AHHH!” A loud ear piercing scream echoed which made Dream back up and fall onto the ground, his bike almost hitting him but his quick reflexes came up so he just naturally dodged it. Dream looks up to see what made such an annoying sound but his annoyance was altered to flusterness as he saw who he ended up disturbing. A boy with brown hair, a plain blue shirt with no design onto it, dark blue shorts matched well with his top and brown eyes that looked normal at first glance. Yet those eyes were filled with watery tears as he just stared back at Dream, where they were both completely dumbfounded. The dirty blonde haired boy stood up and patted all the dirt off of him, he knew his mom was gonna be disappointed “U-Umm..Who are you” the voice calls out to the nine year old child, Dream’s eyes widen and looks back at the boy who was still on the ground. His voice had an accent to it so he assumed he was British just from the way he pronounced his a’s.

He tries to play it cool and places his hands inside his pockets to let out a small scuff “I should be asking you that, why are you crying?” He tilts his head back to the (assumed) British boy, who just wiped the tears off of his face. He answers back with a stutter “M-My glasses..I accidentally dropped them in the lake…” The older boy sniffles at his words “W-Without it I can’t see the right colours since...I’m colourblind” Hearing this made Dream’s mouth gap open just a tad bit. Typically he would be honest to people and say that there was no way they were able to retrieve their item ever again since it was almost impossible but seeing this boy in such a helpless state made his heart ache for such an unknown reason. He didn’t want to hear his cries yet they sounded so sweet, he could only imagine what his laugh sounded like if he was joyful and if he could...Get the glasses back.

“...Would you be happy if you got them back?” Dream asked quietly

The brown haired boy with tousled hair only nodded without a single word

“Then I’ll do it! I get your glasses back just wait!” He exclaims as he quickly takes off his shirt in front of the thirteen year old boy who just stood there in confusion as he watches this nine year old run into a lake. As the colour blinded boy was somewhat more mature he tried to follow this stranger he just met, even yelling to him “No! Stop! We both know that once something has fallen it can never get back up!”

Dream stops walking and holds his feet down to the ground as if he was glued onto it. The older boy gave a big sigh of relief but to his surprised Dream did not leave his spot to walk over back to him, instead he turned his head back to the boy and declares in a confident manner

“I know that, then I’ll pick it back up for you so you’ll be able to smile!” And with that, Dream takes off his mask revealing his freckled faced green eyed face only to have to throw his mask onto the ground in hopes it won’t get wet. Dream looked ahead at the beautiful but also mysterious black hole of a pond and contemplated if he should do it. The voice behind him cried out for him to not dive into it, in fear of witnessing another child get injured. But Dream turned around and saw him, his eyes full of watery tears that tell onto his cheeks like waterfalls. Those simple brown eyes that you could dive deep into, it was intoxicating to say the least.

“Stop!” He yells out, but the boy’s yells are turned into muffled out noises as Dream dives into the pond. The cold sensation crawled up Dream’s body as if he was attracted to it and his vision did not make it any better.   
  
It was dark, almost pitch black. Only a few dark bluish-green undertones can flood Dream’s eyesight and the slight peak of the light from the top as he delved deeper down, his breath trying to keep as much oxygen as possible.

He was right, there were many lost things there that looked as if they were always there. Many of the items like cans, accessories, even dead phones. But amongst this pile of garbage was this shiny white pair of oval shaped glasses. It was easy to identify if it was old or not considering it was so much cleaner than any of the other items combined. As Dream’s eyes squint is success, his mouth blows out a little bubble.

Fear started to spread towards Dream as he quickly looks at the glasses and swims to them, all the while his breath slowing cutting out. He reaches out his hand and just from a tiny miss of a centimetre, he successfully grabs it. He starts to swim up in hopes of reaching the surface as quickly as he could and as he was about go let everything go his head goes up through the bed of water. 

  
Dream takes the biggest inhale he took ever in his like and looks around to see where he was. He was in the middle of the whole pond and spots the British boy from afar. Dream lets out a beaming grin to himself and begins to swim back to shore, taking in as much air as he could. He arms feel weak with every push he gave and his vision started to get blurry and blurry as he got closer to the screaming boy who called out for him. The taste of the water just surround Dream's mouth as he tried to push himself back up to shore. He was close yet felt so far. Dream reaches his hand out to the boy and the boy quickly grabs a hold of him and pulls him out. Dream crawls back out of the water heavily panting. Before the brown haired boy even spoke a word, Dream held the boys hands and places the glasses onto it with a reassuring smile. 

"W-Why..?" He stutters out, holding the glasses in the palm of his hands. Dream lets out a slight chuckle and says "For you...So...You'll smile-" He mutters out the last of his words and shuts his eyes to collapse onto the large stones. A loud crack pops up out of nowhere which made the boy gasp is fright as he watched Dream fall into fainted state. 

"Oh my God...Hello? Hello!? No please, wake up! Someone help please!" 

...

Footsteps strutted the halls while the beeping noises of equipment echoed with every step you took. Dream's mother looked around with such panic, looking for her son. All the while her husband was running to her with a baby - who looked about two to three years old - and two other children, one noticeably older than Dream and the other much more younger. Dream's mother turns around to find the receptionist "E-Excuse me, I was called in that my son was here?" She tries to keep her calm while the bored looking receptionist just stares at the computer "Name?"  
  
"Clay"

"Uhm...Okay his name is Clay right? He's currently in the operation room. You may wait here if you would like" She doesn't take her eyes off the computer but shows her hand welcoming an open seat. Dream's mother sits down, her body shaking and trembling from fear. The oldest looking child in the bunch sits by her mother and pats her back all while they wait in silence. Dream's father gives off a deep sigh as he turns to the receptionist "How did our son get here" The lady looks up to see who it was and responds honestly with a very uninterested tone "This boy with brown hair and weird ass glasses just walked in while he had the boy's arm around his shoulder. He looked to be wet so I'm guessing he took a dip but from what I saw he had a very unstiffened arm. To my guess he broke it so that's not good"

The family's eyes widen at this as they all looked at each other "What's gonna happen to Clay!?" The younger son grabs his mother's arm in worry while his mother wraps her arms around her son. The daughter then jumps into hug her brother and mother and their father sat by them with a baby to young to comprehend what the situation was. 

"He'll be okay...He's strong-"

"Please sir what happened to him!?"

A young voice calls out to a doctor who was much bigger than he was. Dream's mother looks up to hear the commotion and spots a boy with brown hair, weird glasses resting on top of his head, and a few water drips staining his clothes. The doctor shook his head to the boy to respond to him "I told you, you are not a relative nor a lover, cause you're like thirteen? But besides that this is confidential and I would rather hand out the information to the relatives"

The boy gasps at the doctors statement and yelled in a screeching tone "I literally was the one who brought him here! I need to know if he is okay!" The noticeable British accent rang around while people just stared at the young man over the doctor's BS. Dream's mother looks left and right and gets up from her seat to walk over the British boy who looked to be on the verge of tears. She places a hand on top of his and looks at the Doctor with a calm expression

"Are you speaking about a dirty blonde hair boy?" She looks at both males, and both nod their head in unison. She tries to keep her calm and asks "That's my son, where is my son?" The doctor almost drops the clipboard he was holding over the stern voice of the lady. He looks up and down from the clipboard and back to Dream's mother(At this point he could feel his body heating up from the laser like eyes she has) He gives a small cough to hopefully satisfy her curiosity

"Well you see he reached the hypoxia state due to swimming for such a long time without oxygen. He has some water in his lungs and his arm got fractured due to pressure to a very tough object. We are currently operating on his arm right now, but other than that I'm sure he'll be fine."

Dream's mother sighs in relief hearing the new, she turns to look at the shorter boy who covered his face with the whole of his hands looking very ashamed. She kneels down just a tad bit to reach his height, she can hear his little muffled sniffles through his fingertips. She gives a kind and gentle smile at the boy beside her and asks quietly "Is there something wrong..?" The boy quickly looks up from the palms of his hands to see the woman beside him.

He looks down while he wiped his tears, every single drop drying from his shirt. The boy gives a sigh that sounded like a stutter and answers her "That boy...He hurt himself because of me..." 

Any mother would have been shocked and caused an outburst, but Dream's mother remained calm as she could. She asks him once more, this time sounding a bit more curious "May you tell me what happened?" At this point, Dream's father and siblings were got from their seats to hear the conversation much more clearly. The younger boy hears the footsteps of the family coming his way and feels immense pressure waying on him, in fear of a sudden outburst (He could easily tell these people were the parents of the boy with a smiley mask)

Almost all of them had masks only the baby and the mom didn't have one. George found it weird how their smiley faces most likely didn't represent their true feelings but Dream's mother places a hand on his shoulder as gently as she could. Her smile remains at the boy who felt more at ease. He then walks away to his seat and picks up a white circular shape with a long black strap, it looked to be a mask. 

The brother of Dream (Who looked to be a few years younger than the nine year old boy) gasped at the sight and exclaims "That's Clay's mask!"

"Early today...I was walking around the area...I'm new here so my mother told me to explore a-around the place" He rests to give the mask to the worried mother, who held it carefully as if it was a fragile object. The British boy continues "I-I saw a pond and w-when I playing with the big boulders I tripped and my g-glasses fell into the lake." He stutters out as he tries to regain his calmness. 

"They're glasses! Why would my Clay risk his life for bunch of glasses!?"

"Shhh..! Let him finish..." The girl (Who was Dream's older sister) gets cut off by Dream's father, who looked perplexed at this point. The baby was still sleeping peacefully in his arms but any more yelling and she would wake up quicker than light speed. They all turn back to the thirteen year old boy and he just nods awkwardly.

He slowly takes of his glasses that rested on his head to get a thorough look at it "My glasses are...C-Colour Blind glasses...I can't see r-reds and greens and they cost so much to buy a new pair since m-my living condition is not...The best" He breathes quietly while looking away from the whole family, still fidgeting with his glasses. 

"I s-started to c-cry and he saw me...I told him what happened and he said that, he wanted to get them back for me, so he could see me smile..." He wipes his remaining tears while Dream's family were in slight shock. They look at each other but nothing came out of their mouth, the one to break the silence was the British boy

"I-I didn't want him to dive in! I didn't want him to be hurt...I'm so sorry" He drops to the ground and curls up into a ball ignoring the fact how they were in the middle of the hospital where almost anyone could have their eyes on him, he didn't care, he just felt guilt and shame.

Dream’s mother knelt down properly and placed her hand on the shoulders boy. Her expression was softened, and she gave off small unnoticeable sigh, but she says “I’m sure he’s alright...My son has always been a reckless child, but he has a big heart. He’s strong...” she places her hand his head and slowly pats it like how she would with her own children. The boy looks at her with confusion but does nothing and accepts the head pats, all the while keeping silence in between her and everyone else surrounding him.

Dream’s mom takes her hand away from the child’s head asks him in a curious tone “What’s your name?...” The young boy looks up at the kind lady who gave a small smile under her mask. He looks down and fidgets with his hands to give a quiet response to her.

“M-My name is G-George...”

“George” She smiles “Well George, thank you for bringing him here. Any small deed that happens to my son is already a big deal for me.” He kind and accepting words made George’s racing heart slow into calm. He did not speak a single word but only nodded his head. 

Dream’s operation was taking for what seemed to be eternity. It was as if time slowed down like a snail or a turtle, but even much slower than those two combined. George and Dream’s family were all sitting a hallway down from Dream’s room. Their anxiousness just became ten times worse as they overheard two teenagers casually joke about dead children (This caused Dream’s mother to want to stand up to these boys and teach them about right from wrong) 

Suddenly, a nurse leaves Dream’s room while holding a clipboard the same as the old annoying doctor George had to face. She walks over to the family with a shy expression and quickly stutters.

”Patient Clay is ready to see you-“

Before the nurse with a weird bun on her hair could finish, the colour blinded boy rushed into the room where Dream was in, Dream’s family running as well from behind. George quickly twist the metal knob and once they stepped in a swift motion were then met with a groaning minor year old on a bed who looked like hell, but he didn’t care as Dream still managed to let out a small laugh at all of them.

The boy ran up to the rescuer of his glasses and held his hand with both of his “Are you okay!?” He asks worriedly as Dream winces in pain at the sudden jolt on his hand. George quickly lets go of Dream’s hands and mutters a small apology. Dream looks over to the boy, completely ignoring his family who was relieved that the child was fine. He laughs at the older boy “I-I’m fine...I broke my arm but it’s fine! I’ve broken my bones before, I’m strong!”

George tilts his head at the sudden change of mood, his tired and exhausted self was a mere illusion since now his personality was an ecstatic young kid “I'm so happy you're okay! I'm so sorry..” George covers his face with one of his hands like a face palm. Dream witnesses the cute boy by him who looked pouty and lets out an almost wheezy laugh and shook his head slowly "It's fine, it was my own fault for getting hurt. Seriously, don't worry about it okay?" He makes sure George won't bring it up not wanting to get in one of those back and fourth conversations and thankfully, George takes the hint as he just nods his head (Still looking apologetic) 

Suddenly George's hands maneuver over to Dream's. He was hesitant to hold Dream’s hands which were almost covered by the whole cast but he did so anyways. He slowly slips his hands onto Dream’s and gives of a kind and sweet smile at the younger boy on the bed.

Dream’s hands were cold, but holding George’s hand gave him warmth and calmness. Dream’s ears rang around with his cute laugh that Dream knew inside, was all worth it. Dream then perks his head up and notices that his mask was on the bed which wasn't there before. He looks at his family then back to the boy beside him and asks “Did you get it for me?..” The brown haired boy blushes and lets go of his hands, playing with the hem of his shirt. He nods his head and Dream just gives a sweet and bashful smile towards him.

“Well thanks for getting it for me-...I don’t know your name…” He says to himself quietly, but loud enough for others to hear him. Dream’s face turns red and he pushes his mask more against his face as he doesn’t wanna show any form of being embarrassed about not asking someone their name. His family laughs, and so does the older boy.

While the whole room was filled with an ocean of laughs, it was George’s laugh that stood out the most. It was so wonderful to listen to. All Dream wanted was to keep hearing...Maybe hear a three worded sentence? The preteen smiles gleefully to Dream without a care in the world.

"Well, Nice to meet you Clay! I’m George.”

“Oh you know my name, nice to meet you too George. And you can just call me Dream, my family just calls me Clay”

“Oh I see, alright then. And by the way...I should have said it earlier...Thank you for getting my colour blind glasses back but really, you didn’t have too!”

Dream shakes his head at George’s remarks, and from the bed he just gives George a toothy grin and declares to George “I wanted to see you smile so it was worth it.”

...

And there they were, the perfect duo. George and Dream did everything together despite their three year difference. George was dorky and enjoyable to spend time with and even though George's so called 'friends' would make fun of him for spending time with a nine year old, George didn't care what his friends thought and even would secretly reassure Dream that if anything, Dream was the better friend than any of his other peers combined.  
  
The little words that came out of George's mouth always made Dream's heart race in bashfulness. He would always be flustered whenever George would even remotely hold his hand, it just felt right him.

But even at the prepubescent age of nine Dream knew telling this to George would make it awkward and uncomfortable. So he never mentions and just kept it in. It didn't help that he would get annoyed whenever someone would even go as far as to hugging George so tightly.

George was popular and everyone knew him as the "British Boy Who's Colour blind" Dream would always roll his eyes whenever he saw a girl giggle flirtatiously around his best friend (Even though they were literally nine and thirteen) 

Dream pouted and watches as four different girls started crowding George. it was recess which would typically excite Dream as this was one of the times he got to see George but alas, he was preoccupied. He watches from afar as he hides in the shadows of the school walls while George is showered with the rays of the beaming sun. And just like the sun, everyone was attracted to it. Dream stood up from the ground and walks away trying to ignore the sight he witnessed. 

He stomped away dramatically with his mask not correlating with his current expression, he spat out "Whatever, I don't need friends anyways! They disappoint me!" Every step he took felt weaker and weaker and when he finally had a good amount of distance between them Dream sulked down and sighed.

He sat under a nearby tree that was at the edges of the field so no one can easily see him. He blended in with his green t-shirt and dirty blonde hair and no one would suspect where he was, not like they wanted too.

Dream wraps his legs with his arms and buries his head onto his knees trying to calm himself down. He wasn't crying but he had this heavy weight in his chest that he felt needed to be released. But who would he even release it to when his best friend was put on a pedestal. When he was just a mere nobody for George. Dream contemplated about his aspects and what he would be attracted too if he was a girl but,

he found nothing. If anything he was just a line without a hook.

His eyes widen at his own doubt. He wanted to tear up, not because he wasn't attractive or perfect, but because he doubted his friendship with George. He took off his mask to try and wipe his tears, if only George was here-

"Dream!"

-to calm him down.

Dream looks up and sees George run towards him. He quickly puts his mask on trying to hide his watery eyes. The boy with glasses runs towards Dream and panted deeply. He looks up from crouching and asked "D-Dream...Where were you I was so worried! I thought we were gonna play tag like we always do?"

"N-No it's nothing!" Dream turns away from George. Now George was curious. Dream was the type to easily hide his feelings and fake them but for some reason he couldn't hide anything from George. It was clear that Dream had a slight whimper in his voice. George walked over to Dream and patted his shoulder. He tilts his head askings politely "Dream, I can tell you're upset so don't bother hiding it...What's wrong?"

"I'm not upset! I'm just-" Dream cuts himself off when he sees George's expression in a serious state. Dream's muscles drop like he was exhausted and he admits to George "I-It's just...George you're so cool! You're so awesome," George was now dumbfounded hearing this while Dream continous "look at me! I'm a nine year old boy with a mask on my face because I don't like it when people look at me. How could you be friends with someone like me-"

FLICK

Dream winces as the sudden pain on his arm. He looks at it and noticed George flicked him, he looks at George and has crossed his arms in disappointment "I would have flicked your forehead but you have a mask so it wouldn't do anything!" He explained while stomping his right foot to the ground.

Dream looks at the taller (for now) boy who grabbed his face gently to pull him close. The boy in green blusheds red but it wasn't noticeable since he had a literal smiley face over his face. Dream tried to take Georges hands off of him but George doesn't let. George then yells as loud as he can   
  


"DREAM IS MY BEST FRIEND!"

The dirty blonde hair boy was now in shock. He looked around to see some people look at them awkwardly but they didn't interfere or bother them. Dream swiftly takes George's hands off his face and gave a whisper yell to him "George! Why did you do that!?" George's sly grin dropped into an annoyed expressions, he shakes his head "Duh, of course I did that because I wanted to show to everyone that you're my friend!" 

Dream was already a blushing mess, how much more could he go on? His face got hotter and hotter by the second which caused Dream to place his hands on his face and fall down to the ground on his feet. He was feeling so shy around George while George just gave off a small chuckle at the sight of an extremely flustered Dream. He sits down beside Dream, not caring is anyone spotted them. Dream’s head was on his knees, covering his face (Even if it is already covered with his mask) while the brown haired boy is practically staring at Dream since Dream is all quiet.   
  
The awkward tension between them grows thicker and thicker until George could hardly wait any longer. He pats Dream on the back very roughly to get his attention and this works as Dream’s body goes forward in shock. He turns to George in annoyance and yells out loud.

“Hey! Why did you do that!?”

“To get your attention dummy” He answers back honestly, no slick of shame in his voice. Dream rolls his eyes (again? George can’t see) at Dream’s exhaustion of the boy right by him, but he didn’t hate it, he actually quite liked the attention especially when it’s from someone he cared about so much. The slight pain stung on Dream's back as if it were crawling him.

"So..." George breaks the unsettling silence with his voice "...Can you tell me why you thought about that?"  
  
"About what?" Dream played dumb, hoping George wouldn't notice  
  
"About, you know, about how I shouldn't be friends with you. Why would you think that?" He looks up at the beautiful blue sky, waiting for Dream's response and he gets one

"Well. after you so rudely interrupted me to push my back" George lets out a short giggle "There really wasn't a fuel to it. It was just that- that I just think you're too good to be my friend." He frowns looking down and George takes notice of this. Dream may have his face covered but his motions were as clear as a shiny glass pane. 

George scoffs at this as if it was nothing but BS. He leans closer to Dream (Almost closing the gap between them) and carefully takes hold of his face. The youngster in the green hoodie's body started shaking and tries to push George off but George doesn't budge. He inhales and exhales heavily to release his statement "Listen Dream," He begins "I don't care about what other people say about me or our friendship. You're like my little brother, I'll be there to protect you" Dream could feel his heart racing, it was like it was going to pop out any second.

Out of nowhere, the loud ringing of the school bell is crowding the ears of every student in the field signaling that recess was over. The herd of children start rushing to the door like a pack of animals while Dream and George just watch from afar at the sight. Dream gets up from the ground and crosses his arms to remain in a relaxed position while he slowly walks back to the door. Compared to this, George was running as quick as he could as if it was a race.   
  


"Last one there is a rotten egg!" George screams out. Dream watches as he sees his older best friend run past by him. With a devilish smile Dream runs to the door taking George's acception of the race. The moment the two arrived at the sea of children impatiently waiting, the doors open as if it were revealing something mysterious. Suddenly out of nowhere, the two lads came dashing inside - both at the same time - they whiz pass by the teacher who opened the doors and the remaining kids ran inside almost crushing each other.

Dream and George both laugh at what they did but stared at each other intensely that heat could be initiated from them .

"I got in first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Just cause you're older than me doesn't mean I can't beat you!"

"Boys!"

They both whip their heads away from each other and see a sixty-two year old lady - with a terrifying expression with heavy red lipstick - frowning at their behaviour. She points into one direction without taking her eyes off from the boys and demands word by word "Get.To.Class" Both boys say in unison with a monotone voice "Yes Miss Wilson" The lady leans away from the two of them and stomps away in disappointment. They watch but can't help but giggle at what just happened.

"No wonder she's divorce" Dream laughing, making sure he's as quiet as he could be. George on the other hand let off a loud cackle at what Dream said "You're so mean!" He jokes out, solving Dream's shoulder. George rubs the back of his head and steps away from Dream "Welp gotta head to class, I have English next. Sucky huh?" George states hoping to get the same thought from Dream but instead Dream gasps dramatically.

"Dude I love English!"

"Ugh...English is boring..." George Drags out his word but Dream quickly responds with "Guess who came from the country that originated it though!~" The blonde hoodie boy wags his finger while the brown haired boy roles his eyes at him. 

"Ahah...You're so annoying" He states sarcastically but continuous "Well I'm off, see ya- oh wait! Dream!" George calls out and Dream's attention is quickly snatched by George's voice. George trails his thoughts and says without an option "Meet me at the soccer field later. I wanna talk to you after school!"

He didn't wait for Dream to respond but he just ran away from him, leaving Dream dumbfounded.


	2. * Craving *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here! Time to see what we have in store. Please tell me if you like it or not and if you would like please give me crtisms! it would definitely help with the writing and I would love to hear your thoughts

"Ouch!" a guy yelled out as he fell to the ground. Dream didn't care though, he just kept running to his destination. The grip from his hand was getting tighter and tighter and nothing could stop him. His footsteps were so tough they marked the ground with his shoes, with bits of pieces of dirt flying off away. The determination really showed in his body and his actions.

"Hey! Somebody get Dream!" 

"Dude, no way I'm not getting hurt from that brat-"

"GUYS HELP HE'S COMING I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" This short, chubby, scrawny kid wails out as Dream raced to his direction. He knew he could easily piss his pants from the sight of the little green devil coming over. Without any more words, he - tried - running away from the bull-like minor as best as he could. He thankfully got out of the way before Dream could hit him and Dream smashes down the football onto the ground making it bounce. He smiles with his mask covering his face and he cheers in joy, jumping up a down like a baby kangaroo "Ahaha! Let's go homerun!" He rejoices as he sees the many kids on the ground exhausted at the extroverted child that they were beaten by. One guy stood up from the ground, huffing is exhaustion "Dream...Where did you get all that stamina from?..."

"From your mom!" He fires back with his arms crossed out. The group of kids start laughing at loud while the boy who asked just pulled the middle finger on him. Dream was spending time with some of the thirteen year olds again, the more chill and laid back group. Not the ones who would bully you for drinking apple juice in a box. Dream chuckles and goes down to grab his football, he proceeds to walk away with one kid calling out to him "Hey, I thought you were gonna stay and keep playing. What's the rush? Think you're too good for us?" He smirks mockingly while Dream rolled his eyes, thankfully they couldn't see. He shakes his head no with the football in between his waist and his arm.

"I promised I'd meet my friend at the soccer field so I gotta head out"

"Why'd you stay here and didn't wait at the soccer field?"

"Cause I know he's late all the time" He giggles at his words while the other just laughs back. The older boy shrugs and waves goodbye to Dream while turning around to run back to his group of friends. Dream grabs his lime green backpack (that was very dirty because of the mud) and places it on his shoulders to run off to the same soccer field Dream and George would play on.

When he arrived he saw George there placing his backpack down. George had a sad frown of his face, and he seemed to be fine apart from the small unnoticeable purple bruise of his lip. Dream calls out to the British boy as loud as his screams could go "George!" George looks up and gasps in shock as he sees the younger boy running to him with excitement running through his veins. Dream halts himself when he gets closer to George and cackles in amusement seeing the colour blinded preteen who, for some reason, didn't have his glasses on top of his head

 _' That’s weird...” Dream_ thought to himself.

Georges frown quickly shifts into a pouty look that could fool anyone "Ugh I couldn't see you when you practically blended with the tall grass!" George whines, he crosses his arms and shakes his head. Dream's thoughts get cut short when he hears this and he wheezes out, dramatically falling on the tall grassy ground while he tries to regain the oxygen in his lung back. He sits proper and fixes his hair to casually ask "So, any reason why you called me here" He stretches out his legs which was a contrast with George's crossed legs. George jolts at these words and stutters "L-Look I just wanted to get to know you more!"

The blonde boy looks at his best friend beside him and just stays silent, only to answer "I...Don't understand?"

George groans and tries to explain in full detail "We're like, best friends but I don't even know much about you and I wanna have a one on one conversation about our likes and dislikes!" Which, made sense. For George that is. George didn't know Dream's last name, likes, fears, hell his favourite flower. But Dream could recount almost all of George's likes. Still, he played dumb at this statement to ask "Okay..." He trails out the y "I see. Well what do you wanna know about me?" 

George smiles at Dream's question and pulls his blue backpack to his side. He quickly zips open his backpack and takes out a tiny notepad which had a lot of scribbles and bad handwriting, very George like. Dream tips his head in confusion as he watches the boy scroll through his notepad "You have notes!?" George looks up at Dream with an obvious expression. He rolls his eyes and responds sassily "Duh, I need to be prepared!" He looks back down on his notes and gives a fake cough to begin his long list of questions "So! What's your favourite food?"

...

"Favourite bug"

"Ladybugs"

"Favorite type of flower"

"Roses"

"Do you belive in a God"

"I don't know I'm agnostic"

George stops his writing in his notes and looks at Dream with a shy expression, his rosy cheeks all flushed "H-How do you spell that" Dream wanted to laugh out loud but he contains himself and just lets out a small chuckle at George's cuteness. Dream sighs and says slowly like he's talking to a child "A-G-N-O-S-T-I-C" He says while he leans forward looking at the boy taking down his words onto his notes. Dream gives off an unnoticeable smile watching George, the orange line of light that glowed on the edges of George's head because of the setting sun. His childish put respectable looking posture while he sits comfortably with his serious expression. With pouty cheeks that looked to be so cute that no one could ever resist. George looks back up at Dream and asks confidently "Thought on me dyeing my hair blonde" when Dream heard this he made a gagging noise and turns away from George. He shakes his head as his exaggerated gags echoed which made George want die inside. The boy with the mask says with a confident tone "No blonde George. You look better with brown hair, why would you even think that? I mean I'm not saying you'll look ugly but I like the way you are now." 

George rubs his head in a sheepish manner "I don't know. The girl I've been crushing on said she likes blondes" 

Dream's body stays still as if he had no life flowing in him, but actually his face was in a appalled expression with his mouth gapped and his eyes wide open. He thought to himself ' _Oh...That's why...George, George likes someone ' _Dream internally shakes his head and stutters to George "G-George, if she doesn't like you for who you are and cares for looks the she isn't worth your time you know..." He looks down and pulls a singular grass leaf off the ground to play and fidget with it. George looks over at Dream and gives a quiet snicker as he places his hand on Dream's head to play with his hair, which Dream found annoying but he truly didn't mind. 

The boy with beautiful brown hair awkwardly laughs out "Can't belive you're younger than me. You act more mature than I do"

"I'm glad you noticed!"

"...I take it back" they both laugh at each other silly statements. Dream gets a bit closer to George, trying to ignore this weird pang in his chest that hurt like hell. He crosses his legs just like George questions him "You know, you're asking me questions why am I not asking you anything?" George gives a poker face at Dream and flicks his shoulder which causes him to wince in pain. Dream exclaims from the annoying flick "Stop doing that!" 

"Have you noticed that I ask you questions but when I give you the chance you don't say anything?" He sighs which was true, every time George went silent to give the boy a chance Dream did not let out a single breath. Dream then grumbles like a childish kid would when he didn't get his candy.

"But I'm bad at asking questions!"

"Come on Dream it's not that hard to ask questions just...Think of something!" He blurts out. The younger boy tilts his head down to think about it and turns to look at the older child by him. With a blunt tone he asks "What's your type?" George whips his head with a flushed expression, it was easy to tell what he felt at that moment when he was so expressive over it. He shouts at Dream with an embarrassed look "Why did you choose that of all question!? Like I thought you would ask something simple like what was my favourite food!" Hearing this made Dream laugh loudly as he expresses in defense "I already know that it's apple and pear soup! You have that all the time for your lunch that I can smell it from your class to mine. And my class in on the first floor while yours is on the second!"

He bashfully giggles at the younger's rant as he just goes back to being a flustered mess. He looks away and replies awkwardly with a few stutters in his sentence "W-Well I'm not as quick to answer like you but," He pauses to himself "I don't really know. I've always never had high standards for girls. If they are nice and they get me that's really all I need right?" He smiles softly to Dream who wasn't facing the boy, but was in his own little world. He takes notice of the older one by him and plays it off as if he was listening "Yeah, hundred percent. I think that as well..." It became quiet once Dream finished his sentence. The wind was noticeable and just flowed around them like they were the only ones in the whole world. With no one to disturb them. And Dream selfishly knew he wanted it to remain like that.

"You know I admire you Dream" George starts the conversation once more "You have such an uplifting personality it's honestly admirable" He shyly gives a pleasing smile. Dream was bewildered because of George's word. For years Dream knew that he himself was the harshest critic of all as one human does. He couldn't understand why someone like George, with great potential, could even think of that to someone who considered themselves as unworthy.

His puzzled actions made Dream look a bit more silly "I'm just energetic. It's cool. You on the other hand George, I look up to you like...Like what how you said earlier? Like an older brother?" He tries to remember George's words but they fade in his mind like dust. George instantly remembers and wears a sappy grin "Yeah like an older brother. Also I hope I don't sound creepy but if you ever need to talk to someone about problems or girl problems I'm here for you to vent out."

"Ew, you sound weird"

"Yea- See! That's the exact response I would expect from you!" George points out while Dream's little giggles just echoed around the field where they were both alone. Dream got closer to George, closing the little space in between them, shoulders practically touching each other. 

Dream sighs and asks quietly to George hoping to to disturb the peace that was created amongst the quiet "...Do you know why I wear or- my whole family wears a mask?" George's interest was sparked immediately. He quickly nods his head trying to show Dream how excited he was of the reason to be spilled out. After all, George has seen Dream's face. Once. And even then he forgot what he looked like, he only remembers those yellow tinted eyes from his vision. When he saw Dream's face, he not once wore his glasses but instead rested them on top of his head. 

Dream fixes the strap the rimmed around Dream's dirty blonde hair. He begins his reasoning with a calm and professional sounding voice "You've seen my face before so you'll know I don't really have a problem on my face and same goes for my parents." He murmurs while George bended his legs onto his chest and wrapped his arms around them to try new sitting styles while Dream told his story "I have this anxiety problem, with showing my face. I never understood why but showing my face always scared me. Till this day I don't understand it." Dream looks up at the sky that had mixed warm tones colours. Such a contrast to George's cool colour palette "I-If that's the case..." He fidgets with his finger tips "Why did you have no problem showing me your face when we first met?" That question made Dream stop. He didn't talk, move, do anything. He was like a statue you could easily tip over. Dream always had good reasoning for every action, choice, or deed he pursued but easily showing his face to George was just different and he didn't understand.

"I don't know..." He said out loud, yet those words were blinded by his thoughts _'Cause I knew taking this mask, the you in front of me would be much clear'_

"Ahaha that's strange.." George says trying to lighten up the mood "It seems I'm special?" He says with a cheeky grin showing to Dream. He still was in deep thought but he quickly agreed with George, hoping not to make the tension weird or uncomfortable, like how he would with everyone he cared for. The mask he had was a big white mask with a smiley face that covered all his face and it was a surprise to even be able to see through it like how Dream often did. He cocks his head to the side in a bored manner speaks up "In my family's case, They don't wear it every day. It's just me who does. They only wear it because they don't want me to feel left out so everyone in my family has a mask but I tell them many times they don't have too" he turns away from George. The embarrassment he felt was undeniable.

"I had these weird panic attacks and my ADHD didn't help either," he adds on "Because of my insecurities people treat me like I'm different since no one knows my face...Apart from you" He changed the direction of his head to look back at the British boy who had widened eyes. George's face goes into a blushy state as he places a hand on his face to feel it heating up. George covers his face with one of his hands and sighs heavily "I-It's good to know I am helping you with some of your insecurities Dream." He smiles and pats Dream's head, where it was Dream's turn to get all flustered up. He tries to calm down and hide his timid ways when he takes a good look at George. He looks closer and remembers the purple looking bruise on the edge of his lip, he then mentions it outloud "George what's that on your lips?" 

George's smile drops as he touches the side of his lip to try and feel the pain. He taps on it and internally curses when he felt the ache which he tried to play cool for Dream. He shakes his head "No it's nothing" Dream smelt BS. He could tell if George was lying or not, and there was no way he was gonna not find out the reason as to what happened. He rolls his eyes and gets even closer to George, their faces almost reaching "You're such a liar" Dream states out loud in which made George flinch a little. He looks away from the blonde haired fellow in front of him "I'm not lying Dream it's not that big of a deal" he gives a breathy chuckle trying to move on from the situation but Dream insisted even more.

"George," Dream says his name is a serious tone, surprising for a nine year old "Tell me what happened please..." George stayed silent and admitted what had said happened "I...Bumped into someone while walking down the stairs and I hurt my face but, when that happened, my glasses smashed" He whimpers those few words. Dream choked on the air hearing this, he knew exactly which pair of glasses he was talking about but it seemed as if George cared about the glasses more than his own injury. Why would George care about his glasses more than he did with his body?

The brunet tries to keep it together and gives a shaky breath trying to gather up the motivation to speak up. He silently says to Dream with his whole body twitching "M-My glasses...Were made by my grandpa. We d-didn’t have the best living condition back in Britain that there were days we didn't even have dinner...And, my dad found a job here in Orlando so that's w-why... I moved from London to here." He inhales and exhales as Dream pats his back to give him some time to cope. George looked very different without his glasses resting on top of his head or just on his face. But it was easier to see his cute pale complexion, such a shame that face was covered in drips of tears at this very moment. Dream kneels and panics as George's eyes start to water iup, Dream looks around and takes his backpack to pull a handkerchief he kept typically for his football games but George would have needed it more. He gives him the handkerchief and George timidly takes the handkerchief and places it on his face, looking ashamed of his little break out.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t c-cry in front of you-”

“George please let me be the one to help you...” He whispers. George was absolutely confused, and he never understood why Dream’s determination was so extreme. He gave up fighting and just tried to calm down while Dream just patted his back signaling that if he needed to vent anymore he was more than welcome to do so. George tirelessly lays his head on top of Dream’s shoulder which made Dream jolt out of surprise. He turns his head to get a closer look of the boy by him and his cheeks turn red out of embarrassment.

Usually Dream would joke around, try to make fun of the situation but seeing as how hurt George was, shattered his heart. Those two didn’t do anything. They did not say a word, did any movement, as if they were just statuses on the field. But it was nice, because while George’s form of bonding was over notes and word, Dream’s idea was just this. Simple and nothing more.

George mutters under his breath, reaching for Dream’s hand “I came here because I was in a horrible financial situation...” He takes hold of Dream’s hand, merging his fingers with the other. It looked romantic in a way, but Dream didn’t want to mention it “I came here because we couldn’t handle it...Yet, I don’t regret it, cause I got to meet you” George gives a small smile, the bruise on his lip would have ruined a perfect smile for anyone, but not for George and Dream definitely didn’t mind. Seeing George happy was enough for him to be satisfied and even if he wasn't at the moment Dream would do anything to protect the ones he cared about. A young mind yet a brave soul.

The masked boy stood up and turned to give out his hand to the boy calming down from the sheds of his tears. He picks up his backpack and Georges to carry them both on one hand, George wipes the remaining drips on his face and looked up at Dream, eyes tinted a slight pale red from the light crying. George hesitantly takes a hold of Dream's hand and Dream pulls the older one up with both of his hands, dragging him away. George was flabbergasted "D-Dream where are you taking m-me?" Dream didn't say a word, he just kept on walking while the British boy kept asking questions. They arrived at the front of the school where Dream's very noticeable lime green bike was parked along with a few other bikes, most likely from the remaining children who were still playing football. Dream lets go of George's hand, the warmth withers away which made Dream uncomfortable which greatly confuses him. He looks at the hook of his lock that is attached to him bike and does the code

 _"Four...Six...Four...Nine..."_ Dream thinks to himself while doing the passcode. He then turns it the other way and it unlocks, dropping onto his hands. He drops both backpacks onto the ground and zips his open to toss the lock inside. He closes it swiftly and puts his backpack over his shoulders, looking at George in an urging way. Dream says in a demanding tone "Put you backpack on" He was nine, yet it was enough for George to quickly obey without question. George picks his backpack on as quick as possible as Dream pulls the bike away from the metal rods that held it up.

He sits down on the bike seat with a bit of space left. Dream turns his head to look at George expecting him to do what is shown. George stays still standing, not knowing what to do and so Dream gives off a big sigh "George, hop in" The british boy jumps a bit from Dream's voice and just shyly sits behind Dream, wrapping his arms around Dream's waist out of nowhere. Dream feels this and turns red, his face heating up suddenly though he shakes the thought of his flustered self. Dream pushes his leg downwards onto the pedal and then the other for the legs to be in unison as they biked. It honestly looked like a scene from a movie, the sun was setting, no cars to be seen, just them passing by onto the road which was risky yet Dream didn't give a crap, the leaves falling down but missing their faces. And every time there was even just the tiniest of bumps George would hug Dream's waist even tighter.

 _'How am i not suffocating now?...'_ Dream asks himself while chuckling at his own thought. They biked for a while and George would ever so often talk about the scenery, like mentioning how pretty the flowers were or how some birds would look like they were having a heatstroke which made Dream laugh so hard he almost made them fall off. The path they were going through seemed familiar to George, in a way it worried him, and there he saw it, the same lake that Dream almost died in. George gasps at the sight while Dream still had a smug grin on his face. 

The british yells out with an echo "Why are we here!? Dream you know I hate this place!" He exclaimed as Dream stops the bike for them to get off. Dream hops off the bike while George just stays put with crossed arms, Dream seeing this makes him groan in annoyance. Dream then thinks off an idea and grabs the boys arm and pull him towards his direction making them fall. George manages to catch himself and he was on top of Dream, who was laughing at what he just did. George grunts in irritation and gets off of Dream, carefully sitting down by the man who was dying without oxygen in his lungs.

The thirteen year old groans in frustration "Dream why are we here..." Dream's laughter slowly dies down as he just stays up and looks at the orange-yellow sky. Dream lifts his hand up and points at the sky in which George follows where he's pointing at and sees the sunset looking sky filled with clouds that scattered across the sky. Dream looks delighted while George's face drops into a sulky expression. The older boy says sadly "I'll never see the pretty orange again...All I see is this icky yellow and super vibrant blue..." 

"I'm sorry that happened...It'll get better..."

"...I was wondering...If I ever fell into that same lake would you have go after me?..."

Dream twists his head to look at the boy sitting down and looking at the sky, he look - in a way - majestic. Dream coughed loudly and responds "Well yeah, I wouldn't let you do anything dumb like how I did!" He jokes even though George didn't laugh along. He taps George's side which made George quickly turn to look at him, and Dream grins "But even if I said it was dumb you know i'd still do it, i'll try to make you happy no matter what..." It felt stupid to even say something like that and George didn't have a mature response to such a silly kid. But all he can do is smile at him, since that what Dream always wanted. 

...

George waves his hand from afar as Dream waves back, getting back on his bike to ride away going home. The sun was almost covered in the line of darkness, surely his mother would be upset. Dream sets off and stands hard onto his pedal sighing to himself "Ha, George of all people crushing on someone...Who's the lucky gal?..." He gives a fake laugh trying to cheer himself up but this unknown feeling just lingered in his chest. George turns around and starts walking back down pn the path heading to his home, replaying the incident that happened that day.

_'Is it so hard to just finish a thesis?' George groans at his thoughts. He shuts the door to his locker to walk to his last class of the day. George was excited and nervous for what he had planned later that day, but nevertheless he wanted to proceed with his idea. He walks into his final class which was Science and walks over to his self assigned seat. Every teacher had the same policy, that no one had assigned seats, but George felt as if it was better to sit in the back just cause of the unwanted attention. He's only been here for three months yet he still is classified as "The British Transfer Student" He'd get constantly made fun of his accent and people would take stereotypes to place it on George. Even someone like George wasn't safe from the bullying._

_"Hey George!" A mocking tone was heard from the front. George looks up to see who suddenly called out his name, and to his unamusement, it was just the typical popular kids just calling for him. He sighs unbenounced to the group and asks calmly "Yes Jared?" He didn't really know anyone else other than Jared, it was Jared who picked fights with lad that just wanted to not have any social interaction. Jared gives a disgusting smirk with his friends right beside him like how they did in movies, and with this action they walked to the boy in unison as George backed away just a tad bit from his desk, pushing his feet backwards to push his chair and whole body. Jared slams his hand on George's desk with such force that the piece of paper in Jared's hand was mostly crumpled._

_"You know who wrote that?" He says in an intimidating tone. Really it wasn't that scary, it looked very force but it did make George uncomfortable. George leans closer to the desk to read the paper, it was all crumpled up that the words itself were hard to read. George squinted his eyes as much as he could and read it outloud for the group of bullies to hear and listen too "Uhm...'Dear George, You are a great guy and you are very sweet. I like your voice and it's nice to listen too. Love, Olivia'...Wait Olivia, Who?..." Jared got closer to the British boy grabbing him by the collar of his blue shirt and with anger in the tone of his voice, he mutters "Yes Olivia, aka Olivia the girl who I'm in love with!"_

_"I don't like Olivia though, I don't even know who she is!..I like someone else"_

_"Oh what you like that little brat in the fifth grade? What the hell was his name again...Dream?"_

_More people entered the room only to be greeted with three boys ganging up on the singular Colour blind kid. It was honestly such a pitying sight to see, but people just tried to ignore it or they went a tad bit closer to them so they could hear and gossip about the fight that was about to unfold. George's mouth gaps open and he scoffs in annoyance yelling back to Jared._

_"N-No! He's like my brother I wouldn't see him like that!"_

_"Well guess who will never see me 'like that', Olivia!"_

_People looked at each other hearing the boys break out and before George could come up with a response he gets kneed in the stomach, making him cough out in pain. One of the bullies grabbed George's belongings and threw them on George's head and the other grabs his hair and tugs it making George flinches away. The students around them were so shocked, but none didn't move to stop. It didn't help how George coughed out a tiny bit of blood. One of the bullies kicks George's face right on the side of his cheek which caused him to bruise up, it was awful. Then if not the devil himself did, Jared shoves George down and he falls to the ground with the glasses that were resting on his head fall right in front of Jared's feet, where George had a clear view of from the bottom. George breathes heavily as he shakily reaches for his glasses, the same ones Dream literally risked his life for. His heart shatters into a million pieces when he sees Jared lift up his bigfoot and stomps on his glasses. George was horrified at the sight, and hot tears started to swell up on the edges of his eyes._

_"No..." He cries out. The shakiness of his voices was enough for him to give up. Out of nowhere a teacher walks in and sees the sight. She gasps in horror as what she's witnessed and yells out "What is going on here!?" Her outraging voice hit the children so quick that they all stopped watching and turn to face their teacher, except for George, who was still staring into the broken fragments of Dream's rescue._

"If I told Dream he would have tried to beat those guys up..ahah..." He gives a breathy snicker at himself as he thought about what would Dream do. He didn't want to risk Dream getting in trouble anyways, it was a stupid reason. As long Dream didn't get in trouble, the guilt he felt about lying to him would be weighed down. He was about to enter his house but then is suddenly greeted with the sudden ringing on the side of his pocket. He takes it out and looks at it to see who the notification came from, it was text message from someone. 

_**Hi George, I heard you said you were thinking about dyeing your hair for me? That's cute of you, wanna date?** _


End file.
